


Pain & Protéines

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Hearing Voices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « Il y a quelqu’un qui vit dans ma tête, et il ne vit pas dans ce siècle-ci »
Kudos: 1





	Pain & Protéines

_\- Franchement, je crois que je m’y ferai jamais…_

À force d’habitude, c’est à peine si je porte attention à l’irrespect de se moquer de mon sandwich, et tente d’ignorer ces mesquineries en les cachant sous mes mâchonnements.

_\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas._

Mâchonne, mâchonne.

_Et ne va pas croire que faire semblant de ne pas m’entendre t’absous de la… dégénérescence de manger ça !_

« Tu chais », mâchonné-je finalement, cédant encore une fois à mon insupportable comparse, « je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.  
 _\- Manger cette chose, c’est—_  
\- Oui, non, pardon, je sais de _quoi_ tu te plains, tu ne le répètes jamais que six mille fois par jour. Ce que je veux dire, c’est pourquoi tu te plains de ça. Se plaindre d’être incorporel et de ne pas pouvoir goûter mon délicieux sandwich », une pointe d’emphase en agitant ledit sandwich malgré l’inutilité de la chose, « ça je peux comprendre. Mais se plaindre de… de quoi, de son goût ?  
 _\- De l’immoralité des condiments._  
\- Ben voyons.  
\- De l’impunité la plus totale avec laquelle les gens de cette époque bafouent tous les tabous ! De la perte de toutes les valeurs…»

Pas besoin de mâchonnement pour ignorer ça. La logorrhée sur la perte des valeurs et des traditions, il me l’a assez faite pour que je puisse la répéter par cœur. Et blablabla, les jeunes n’ont plus de respect, et blablabla, on marche sur la tête, et blablabla, la société court à sa perte. On croirait entendre mon arrière grand-père. En plus pénible, puisque mon arrière grand-père a la décence de ne pas vivre dans mes pensées.

_«…je n’ai pas peur de le dire, la société court à sa perte ! »_

Ah, voilà. Maintenant, il devrait aller bouder — et me ficher la paix pour au moins quelques heures. L’absence de rebuffade semble confirmer cette prédiction, et je me permets enfin un soupir de satisfaction.

C’est sûr, maintenant que j’ai l’habitude, on pourrait croire que Z n’est qu’une simple gêne sans importance, mais au début… Au début, je n’y ai tout simplement pas cru. Qui peut me blâmer ? Quand les choix sont “hallucination auditive” ou “en fait, il y a vraiment quelqu’un dans ta tête”, pas besoin d’être un génie de la statistique pour avoir un avis tranché.

Et pourtant, à force de détails historiques étranges, j’ai bien fini par être convaincu. Z connaissait bien trop de choses sur bien trop de sujets dont j’ignorais tout pour n’être qu’un fragment de mon imagination.

Ce qui, pourrait-on penser, représente une opportunité incroyable pour... mieux comprendre le mode de vie des gens nous ayant précédé, pour, pour dévoiler des facettes jusqu’alors inconnues de personnages historiques!

Pourrait-on penser.

À la place, j’ai un vieillard grincheux qui critique mes sandwichs.

 _« Je ne suis pas un vieillard !_  
\- Dixit la personne née il y a deux siècles ». À peine quelques minutes de tranquillité, et le revoilà déjà à l’assaut. Enfin, c’est probablement moi le plus stupide dans cette histoire, à toujours succomber à ses appâts.  
 _« Dixit la personne née il y a deux décennies._  
\- Deux décennies peut-être, mais c’était quand même il y a deux siècles.  
 _\- Je t’ai déjà dit que le temps non-subjectif ne comptait p— »_

Un couple de passants regardant vaguement dans ma direction. Il ne fallait rien de plus pour qu’il s’arrête de parler. Comme s’il avait peur d’être entendu.

_« J’ai peur que tu passes pour un timbré à parler tout seul, surtout. »_

Ah, oui, c’est vrai. Je crois qu’il l’avait déjà évoqué, ça. Encore une bizarrerie de son époque arriérée, je suppose — ici (ou plutôt, maintenant) personne ne serait choqué de voir quelqu’un parlant tout seul : les passants vont juste penser que je suis en train d’appeler quelqu’un.

Les passants s’éloignent, mais Z ne reprend pas son laïus. C’est un peu surprenant, certes, mais ses commentaires sur les différences de culture entre les époques me laissent songeur.

« Hé, Z », me décide-je finalement à lui demander en désignant les miettes de mon sandwich sur mes genoux, « c’est vraiment vrai qu’au vingt-et-unième siècle dans vos sandwichs y’avait des vrais animaux et pas du reconstitué artificiel ? »


End file.
